


always in my heart

by butdaddyheluvshim



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Other, Smut, Top Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, harrystyles, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butdaddyheluvshim/pseuds/butdaddyheluvshim
Summary: This is the sequel too only if you knew.Harrys and Louis relationship is growing stronger and stronger. They take each step at a time to get to where they want to be at , there will be some problems on the way but the question is will they make it though them ?
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne, niall horan/mia
Kudos: 1





	always in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are celebrating the last day of their school years. Niall and Mia have both now moved in with each other , Liam and zayn have got them self girlfriends. Harry and Louis are still going stronger than ever.

It's graduation day. It had been 3 years now since the boys started college , All still are close as anything. Liam even got him self a girlfriend, she's called Maya. She has fancied Liam ever since school , he just never really to paid much attention too her. Maya has long dark brown hair , green eyes and was very small. She was a lovely girl , Liam adored her with all his heart. As for Zayn he found him self a girlfriend too , Gigi. She was blonde , very very pretty and she was bestfriend with maya. Maya introduced Zayn to Gigi after Liam had told him that him and Maya were dating. Niall still loved up with Mia, they already live together , they moved in with each other just a couple months back. Louis and Harry have been together for 5 years now and still going strong , they was planning to take it to the next step after graduation, moving in together.

"Here's to all our school years!" Harry threw his hat up in the air, along with the rest of the lads. Hand in hand with his boyfriend Louis tomlinson who still hadn't grown from the first day Harry ever met him.

"Worth all the hard work in the end wasn't it boys and girls" Zayn huddled them all in for a group cuddle. 

"i can't believe we are all still here together" Liam says

"neither mate , i'm so glad we are" Niall smiled.

Non of them could actually believe it. They had all been through so much together with each other , Their first ever real crushes , their first heart break and everything else. Neither of them would of made throughout their years of educations without each other. 

"Drinks back at our house" Niall says. He now lives with Mia meaning they are able to party every single night without being told off by their parents , Plus they was finished with school now , onto finding jobs. 

Harry , Louis , Zayn and Gigi head off to Niall's in Harrys car, whilst the others are in Liams car. All of the boys drive now even the girls but they take turns with who brings their cars to colleges , it happened to be Harrys and Liams on the last day. Harry didn't know his way properly to Niall's house so he stayed behind his car all the way there. 

"Thanks for the best school years ever" Louis placed his hand on top of Harrys thigh , he didn't want to distract him too much as he knew he had to concentrate on the road. 

"and thank you to you too lou , i love you" Harry smiled at his Boyfriend.

"i love you" Louis replied 

"That's enough soppy shit me and Gigi don't want to hear all that" Zayn snarled at the back of the car. He literally didn't even have one leg to stand on him self , he was always telling Gigi that he loved him in front of the boys. Harry didn't even bother to point it out , he wasn't looking for an argument with Zayn, It was time to celebrate not argue.

They finally arrived at Nialls and Mia's , they lived in a flat on the third floor , it wasn't massive but it was big enough for the two of them maybe even a third if him and Mia were planning to have kids. 

"So many fucking stairs" Harry complained, considering he's supposed to be the fittest out of them all , he wasn't able to manage to walk a couple of stairs without complying. Harry always complained it was just the way he was , Ever since school he always found something to complain about. Louis remembers Harry always complaining in his lessons about the teachers setting him homework.

"get ur arse moving harold" Louis slapped his boyfriends arse , harder than he intended to leaving Harry to do a little skip in the air. 

Finally they reached the floor that Nialls apartment was at, Niall unlocked the door revealing a brightly painted living room , the walls were orange , and there are a lot of photos hung up on the wall , most of them was pictures of either all of them together , or Niall playing golf, there was also a few of him and Mia too. 

"Here's to the future" Liam raised his beer up in the air , joining with the rest of them clinking their drinks together. They made it through all their school years , they did it.

"Everyone tell me your favourite memory throughout the years then , i want to hear them so don't even bother saying you don't know" Harry fell back down on to the couch , he was already tipsy and he only had a few beers to drink. 

"i'll go first , Mine has got to be the time Maya chased me with a spoon throughout the hall way all because i was her big fat crush" Liam pulled Maya closer to him wiggling her in his arms.

"i didn't have a big fat crush on you maybe just a tiny one , but okayyyyy... mine was meeting my best friends Gigi and Mia " she smiled at her best friends who were sat on their boyfriends laps.

"me me me , mine was when i was playing basket ball in PE and i bounced it off the floor and it smacked me in the face" Niall says , everyone let out a loud laugh. They all remember that moment so clearly , Niall was trying his hardest to impress Mia , he won't admit it but they all know that was the true reason behind it. He was throwing the ball up in the air and catching it when it came back down , Liam remembers telling him that Mia was looking so he decided to play it cool and bounce it on the ground instead , The first time was smooth but the second time was just a slight bit two hard and it came bouncing back up hitting Niall right in the face. He also turned bright red right after it but he blamed that on the fact that he was feeling warm although it was about 9 degrees out side.

" I remember that" Liam laughed 

" okay my turn , Mine was probably meeting Zayn" Gigi smiled at her boyfriend who was being used as a chair by her. 

"Zayn ur turn" Harry says 

"Okay mine was when Me , Harry and Liam went to smoke a Joint round the corner of the school and we got caught , next minute we know we have got mrs Jenkins chasing us round the school yard" Zayn laughed, as did everyone else. Mrs Jenkins was around her 50s , she wasn't a fast runner at all due to her old age. 

"My favourite memory was when Louis was recording something for his homework whilst me and Niall were in the kitchen making brews for everyone , next minute you know Louis shouting 'for god sake Niall , for the benefit of my homework Niall just spilt his tea' I'd never seen Niall turn as red as i did that day" Mia pinched Nialls cheek , tugging on it a little. 

"had to start my homework all over again because of that thanks Niall" Louis threw a pillow over at Nialls head , attempting to aim it so it wouldn't hit Mia too.

" My Favourite memory is when i witnessed Harry styles pooping his pants because fire works were going off outside" Louis says , he figured that sharing this wouldn't possibly wind Harry up a little but he'd always get him back later on in the day. 

"Oi you shut up" Harry prodded him in the back. 

"It's your turn Harry what's your fave memory come on" Zayn says.

"Okay so i actually have two , my first one was becoming friends with all you guys and gaining the best friend ship group i could ever ask for and my second one is when Louis Tomlinson became my boyfriend" Harry pulled Louis towards him. 

It was getting late now , they wasn't planning to stay over at Nialls only because of the space , there was not enough room for them all to stop. Liam drove Gigi and Zayn home and Harry and Louis just headed straight back to Harrys. Louis was stopping at Harrys for the night his mum had a early shift in the morning and his sisters were stopping out. 

"You here now" Harry raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was stood in the corner of his room. 

"scary" Louis sarcastically says 

"how dare you spill my little secret about being scared of fireworks i will get pay back you know" Harry still not moving an inch just stood there still raising his eyebrow. 

"and how will you do that luv" Louis says 

"Just you wait and see" Harry pushed Louis on to his bed. 

He climbed on top of his boyfriend who was a lot smaller compared to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Harry had been a top quite a few times , he usually preferred to be a bottom but at times like theses when Louis pissed him off his inner top side came out.

Harry grabbed Louis arms tying them behind his bed so it wasn't possible for Louis to move his hands , Harry starts to tease Louis by palming him though his pants , and placing gentle kisses along his jaw line, he continued and continued until Louis was going to apologise.

"Want me to carry on" Harry started to palm Louis even harder than he was doing in the first place. Teasing him a little more and more until he gave in. 

"i-i'm sorry harry for embarrassing you now can u j-just stop and do it" Louis sputtered out , he enjoyed Harry teasing him but it got too much for him after a while , his sex drive just kept getting higher and higher.

"thought so" Harry unbuttoned louis pants , leaning in for another kiss before he pulled them fully down. He could feel Louis hard length pressing against his chest , he knew he done a could job of teasing him , Louis was as hard as a wall.

"someone's Hungry" Harry spoke to Louis length like it was an actual person.

"Harry actually shut up never say that again" Louis tapped him on the nose , he hated the way Harry did dirty talk sometimes. 

Harry pulled Louis boxers down revealing his extremely hard length , Harry flicks it just to piss Louis off a tiny bit more than he has, he starts to move his hand up and down Louis length , and then he goes in with his tongue licking all around the top of Louis length , soon deep throating it , it wasn't long till louis was going to come Harry could feel the way he kept tensing up as he moved his head up and down Louis length. 

"i'm gonna come harry like right now" Louis released into the back of harry throat , swallowing the warm salty liquid. 

"yummy" Harry says while licking the come that had missed his mouth. 

He untied Louis from the bed , who was now tackling Harry onto the bed. 

"You do not get away with teasing me like that and expect me not to do anything back" Louis caught both of Harrys hands before he could even could make a moved to escape , tying them behind His head exactly the way he did to him.

"Your turn Harold" Louis knew how much Harry hated being teased , he enjoyed to watch Harry struggle and cry out in stress.

"Please Louis you can't do this" Harry tired to wriggle his way out of where a louis had tied his hands up but he got no where. The knot was tied too tight for Harry to be able even wiggle his hands loose. Harry continued to plead Louis but he wasn't giving in he was going to give Harry a taste of his own medicine.

Louis palmed his hand against Harrys length , exactly the same way Harry did , he just wanted to watch Harry suffer , he knew he wouldn't last long Harry hated to be teased. 

"sorry for teasing you Lou , now stop teasing me" Harry begged. 

Louis finally chose to stop , he was still bare naked it was now time for harry to be the same , he pulled his pants down revealing Harrys length which was extremely hard. Louis worked his hands up and down Harrys length, going in with his tongue and mouth waiting for Harry to release his come into his mouth. Louis felt the warm liquid hit the back of his throat , swallowing it and then laying him self on top of Harry, Pressing their lengths together , making them both hard again.

"erm Harry problem again" Louis pointed down to his length that was sprung back up in the air. 

"can- can you put it in me?" Harry asked

"yes babe, get on four" Louis instructed Harry putting him in place. 

He liked around Harrys rim until he felt it was wet enough , he poured the strawberry lube that harry chose because he liked strawberry's. He gently pressed his length against the entrance to Harrys hole. Harry wasn't as tight as he used to be when they first did it , only because him and harry have done it so frequently. It still hurt Harry but not as much as it would of done the first time. Louis thrushed against Harrys backside multiple times until he found him self releasing into harry. 

"That is enough sex for tonight , let's sleep now i'm tired" Harry says , completely worn out by the sex he just had with his boyfriend.

"Me too but harry first let's wash our selfs off don't want to be going bed dirty" Louis winked at Harry who was half falling asleep.

Louis pulled Harry off the bed leading him over to the bathroom to rinse them selfs off , and brush their teeth. They didn't bother to get into pjs anymore they both slept naked because that's how they liked it , they didn't mind to sleep that way either. They was both extremely comfortable around each other , they didn't have to worry about getting judged by one another. They had seen every inch of each other's body , sleeping naked wouldn't effect them in any way. 

"Goodnight Harold , i love you so much" Louis turned to face his boyfriend who was just a inch away from falling right asleep.

"goodnight baby , i love you" Harry says 

Harry fell asleep before Louis , he doesn't blame him he was tired from the long day he had plus the sex he just received from his boyfriend. Louis soon fell asleep , with Harry in his arms listening to Harrys steady breath.


End file.
